In Sheep's Skin
by Anti601
Summary: That day... That day Jaune prayed. He shouldn't have. *Check profile for A.N.*


Long white hallways dotted the sterilized facility. There were muffled screams coming through most of the padded doors the man was passing by. His walk was steady, his hazel-brown gaze hardened, filled with purpose and power. And curiosity… Yes a deep curiosity that had peaked once Ozpin had received a call this morning. It was not every day the headmaster of Beacon Academy strolled through these halls. The halls of The N.A.D. The N.A.D. was a facility for 'special' patients. Some called it the White House for its disposition of color. Other more… callous individuals called it the Freak Bin, or the MAD House. Yes, the N.A.D was a very special place. It was not a regular psychiatric hospital after all. It was a psychiatric hospital for those who had traumatic experiences and had unlocked their very souls during such stress or afterwards. The N.A.D. stood for Neurotic Aurarotic Disabled. Not a slight against what it stood for, but the name was a little misleading. Not all patients were insane. Just, too dangerous for normal living… and themselves. Of course, there were mentally unstable patients as well. It was still a somewhat bleak place. It was placed near the center of Vale, so as to cloak it from the Grim. The building was quite gothic and gave a sense of foreboding. To even-out its menacing stature it had boundless fields around the area. It was indeed a breathtaking sight. It was not as majestic as Beacon, but not many places are.

Ozpin took a sip of his mug. The hot chocolate could not soothe his soul right now. This place always put Ozpin in a dour mood. The patients did not have much of a chance to have normal lives. Most were secluded, some formed bonds with other patients, and few had to be bound at all times. Yes it was bleak. But these people lived all the same. Either in fear or loneliness. Or pain. Yes Ozpin did not enjoy this facility. But sometimes…. Sometimes hope could spark. Like today for a certain individual. Ozpin had read the reports made of the child. He could only hope to bring some salvation to the boy. The boy had been found a month ago near the destroyed town of Ansel. Yes, the village had been burned down, and its residents suffered a cruel fate. Bandits had raided the town, and while the town showed resistance, it ultimately could not last against the horde of grim and bandits. While the bandits had suffered their losses they still ransacked the place. All that was left were corpses and feasting grim. And the boy; A young ten year old named Juane Arc. The boy had suffered tremendously. Although there was not a trace of wounds or abuse on the young boy's body. No, he had survived the massacre of his family and fellow villagers. It had broken his mind; and most importantly, his soul. Which had led to something far worse. The unlocking of said soul in such a traumatic event.

Now usually, when one's soul is unlocked, the aura in one's body is tuned to all the history one has lived, and some theorists suggest one's own future as well. It also shifts to the perspective of the one who has unlocked it. Their views on their environment and people around them… and their self. In the case of Juane Arc, it had not ended well.

Where Juane was found was curious. He was found sitting on a log outside of his wrecked home smiling and speaking to his deceased family members' bodies, all of which were quite clearly dismembered. What was eerie about the scene was the amount of dead bandits surrounding the home. They were quite clearly of the Branwen tribe, but the sheer amount of them was astounding, bringing a heavy blow to the tribe with at least one-third dead. Around fifty bandits dead surrounded the somewhat large home. But the truly horrific thing about it was how the bandits had become deceased. They had been mutilated beyond all recognition. When help had arrived, they were surprised that none of the… bodies had been eaten by the grim. In fact, the rescue team had noticed the grim surrounding the area but not entering around a two hundred meter area. The grim stared but otherwise did not step closer. The more intelligent of the grim had taken watch of the area, while the lesser grim feasted upon the corpses of the town. Which is strange for grim behavior. Grim studies had found pack behavior like this only around natural disasters which was dangerous to grim as well as humans and faunus. And all that attention was on one boy. One broken child. The scene was straight out of a horror movie, or so the rescue team had stated. Goosebumps abound, and skittish members had come back that day, along with one quiet child. The faunus of the group had actually requested to leave the boy behind. It had raised their hackles just to be around the child. Later, when questioned about the incident the faunus said it was a 'fight or flight' response. Faunus were more indisposed to their animalistic traits after all.

Further details suggested that Jaune had stopped smiling widely when the team had approached, although a deranged look still appeared the reports had said. The groups had been about to approach the boy when Jaune rose to his feet and grabbed a sword and shield-scabbard. Reports then say he walked up to the group and asked to be taken away. The descriptions of Jaune were bloody clothes hanging on threads such as the once blue shirt. His khakis were stained forever red. He was missing a pants leg halfway down his left leg, along with his shoe and sock. There were no traces of wounds. But he had worn a small gentle smile like all was right in the world when the team had approached closer. He clearly had his aura unlocked if the reports of flashing fog-like energy surrounding him were to be assumed. Seeing as there was nothing or no one left to salvage, the team had booked it out of there. Jaune had been left at N.A.D. since then. He had received the whole procedure for any patient as would normally be done. Except, Jaune said and reacted to nothing. Once left here at the ward, he had shut up quite literally. He did not eat. He did not sleep. He did not move. Only lay on his bed. The ward had been quite puzzled. Especially when they found out the boy had no active pulse at all. For all intents and purposes he was dead. It had actually caused panic with the staff. They had thought the boy who had managed to survive such an ordeal only to arrive at the facility and die quite depressing. When the cleaning crew of medics came to take the supposed deceased boy, they were in for quite a shock. Jaune had moved when they had tried to bag him. And he spoke. The staff at the time had reported that he removed himself from the death bag, picked up his only belongings, the sword and shield and sat upon the bed, laying said weapon across his lap. Watching. Always watching. They had called in for a specialized doctor. When the doctor had arrived and checked his body again, the doctor was beyond shocked. For whatever reason, Jaune's aura was the only thing _alive _about the boy. It was as if his body was in stasis. His body did not live, nor did it die, only powered by his soul. It was so startling a discovery that a rumor actually got mentioned to the public that the N.A.D. had received a strange new resident. It never got out who but some information had gotten out about Jaune in the form of a resident 'undead' member. An anomaly against mortality, an abomination against nature, a monster for all the thoughtless individuals to rave about.

It was quite a rumor that gained much widespread attention. And like all rumors, it got stretched quite a bit. Added parts like being a literal zombie, only protected by the N.A.D. defense force. A monster behind multiple locked doors with the secret to everlasting life. All sorts of ridiculous rumors. Scientists wanted to experiment but were kept from doing so. It almost caused a small riot to break out over the small boy. The Vale council had to step in and do damage control. It was later covered up about of course as such information is. But not all individuals had left the information alone. A certain general had actually wanted to study the boy for research purposes. But was denied because Vale determined him a 'living being' due to possessing a soul. Ozpin was actually surprised by Vale's generosity towards the boy at the time. The counsel was usually heartless about this sort of event. That was until Ozpin had heard Jaune's name the first time. The last of the Arc line. The descendants of the very Arc who had triumphed in Vale's major victories in the Great War. General Julius Arc, a very influential man who had paved Vale's victories in the war. Who was also a descendant himself of the Arc nobles of old. They had served the very kingdom Vale had born from since its inception. To desecrate the last legacy of the Arc clan would have been sacrilegious to the Counsel; and secretly to Ozpin, as he had actually knew the General and previous leaders of the Arc clan. The Arcs, even after the war, had continued to produce amazing hunters and huntresses. Unfortunately, they had dwindled till but one remained.

Ozpin had actually met Jaune once some years ago, as he had to commune with Nicholas Arc, the previous Arc head and father of Jaune. Ozpin had tried to speak to Jaune at that time, but the boy had been quite shy and reserved. It put an even bigger damper on Ozpin's mood now just knowing that Jaune was the last Arc left, and no doubt scarred Jaune's young soul. This only added more to his regrets as an immortal. He should have tried harder to keep Raven in line before she broke from team STRQ. Or at the very least reasoned with. Now he had a whole village wiped and a great family line on the brink of extinction. There is only so much one person can do, even with an abundance of time. Enough thoughts on what he could have done. Ozpin needed to focus on the now.

Jaune had remained quiet since the ward had realized the boy was still 'there' so to speak. Until now. Until this very day, 2 weeks after being found. Ozpin would have come sooner if he had had time. But it was the start of a new school year at Beacon. So much work had needed to be done for the new students. Anyways, a cleaning lady had walked into Jaune's room and the boy greeted her with a grin and a hello. The woman was a faunas and had heard of the rumors. When greeted she had supposedly frozen and passed out as he drew near. With the door left open. So, Jaune had left his padded room traveled down the hall, made it to an employee office without being seen, and called Ozpin himself on his personal number. That only five people on the planet knew. Everyone in The N.A.D. was quite surprised to say the least, when Ozpin was the one to inform the facility that a patient had walked into an office and called Ozpin up about coming to meet him, and as an afterthought some assistance for the maid.

Currently, Ozpin actually had the N.A.D defense force following behind him, not that it was needed but Ozpin knew procedure was all the defense force cared for. And so, here Ozpin was reading some reports about Jaune's stay at the ward, mug in hand and two fully armed guards following behind him. The reports were not anything interesting. The only thing that stood out was that the boy did not age. It was like time had stopped when his aura had unlocked. He was stuck forever ten. Messy blonde hair, blue eyes, a small grin, pale skin. The picture was spot on of a small child with a gentle disposition. Except, for his soulless eyes, Ozpin thought to himself.

Ozpin hummed. He would never forget being contacted on his personal scroll. He would never forget the gravelly voice on the other end that sounded like it had not breathed in years, it still sounded young however… it was like listening to two voices at once. Most likely the ordeal had affected his voice. Jaune had spoken in a voice which contrasted quite abnormally with his appearance.

"…_Who is this and how did you receive this number?", asked a confused Ozpin. The video feed was cut, so Ozpin had no idea who it was._

"…_HHhellllo Mmmr. Ozpin… this iisss Jauuune Arccc at tha N. …", revealed the caller, which had Ozpin's attention immediately. Ozpin had not heard news pertaining to Jaune since Beacon started the school year. It was quite the wake up surprise since it was 8:00 A.M. on a Sunday._

"… _Hello Mr. Arc… How can I help you..?", asked a very curious and intrigued Ozpin. _

"… _I neeed ta speak ta yaaa abouuut som'tin'…. Also there'sss a maid in ma rooooom tha passed out whennn I spookee to er'", rasped the boy._

"… _I'll be there in thirty minutes. Please wait where you are, alright Jaune." Ozpin awake and surprisingly at attention. Something felt off. Never a good sign._

" _Al'ight I'll be here in office C6 of tha employeeee lounge…" Jaune gasped for air._

That was twenty minutes ago. Right after that call, Ozpin had contacted the N.A.D. about Jaune's call. The maid was found immediately, but Ozpin himself said he would confront Jaune. The N.A.D. would only agree if the defense force went with him, which consisted of two guards. Ozpin agreed, but only for appearance's sake. And now after walking through this hallway for five minutes he had reached his destination. Lounge C6 was at the end of the hall, in the middle of an intersection between another hallway. Before he walked to the door, a red balloon floated in front of the door through to the other hallway. Everyone present stilled. Ozpin was perplexed. The balloon was there… but not there as he felt for it with his aura… It was unsettling.

'Curious', Ozpin thought. Reaching for the door, his hand paused as it opened itself. Slowly, creakily. Unnerved, the guards raised their weapons. Ozpin raised his fist up halting the team.

"Wait here." The two guards stood sentry to the entrance as Ozpin entered.

When Ozpin was fully in, the door closed itself, causing Ozpin to lift an eyebrow and sip from his mug. Ozpin took in his surroundings. The lounge was a fairly spacious room with a couch in the middle facing a large screen television. There were vending machines, cabinets filled with food, coffee, utensils, and the like. And sitting at a table kicking his legs to and fro was Jaune. Jaune was wearing a strait jacket that covered down to his calves clutching a knife and fork in his sleeved covered hands. In front of him an empty plate with unidentifiable matter splattered across it. It reeked awful. Suddenly the boy looked up from his plate and grinned at Ozpin. With teeth too sharp to be on a human or faunus for that matter. Ozpin was somewhat nervous. Ozpin had not been nervous for many years now.

"Hello Ozpin", Jaune grasped out. " why don't cha' take a seat?" he waved his right hand clutching the stained knife a little tighter. Ozpin sat slowly, suddenly wishing he had been more cautious regarding this. Something was not right with this situation in front of him. Ozpin knew something had changed within the boy. He could sense Jaune's aura everywhere… yet nowhere at all. It was confusing. He could also tell that Jaune was… not human anymore as far as he could feel. Ozpin had seen many things in his cursed existence, but this had to take the cake over that one herd of unicorns he had found a century or two ago. Ozpin knew of the supernatural creatures on Remnant of course. He was one of them. But he had not felt an entity like this since….since…

"Ahhhh… already think'in there huhh…" the boy croaked. "While I'm a like thossse two bastardsss, I'm most certainly nott quite likkkkke themmmm…" Ozpin was now very nervous and a tad bit… _afraid_. He stiffened and sipped his cold hot-chocolate. "Ya, I'm definitely not quite like'em…" the thing's eyes flashed a bright sickly yellow with slits then to his natural blues. "…See when I broke …., well my semblance thingy came up and pop here' I am like dis 'ere…" Jaune spoke. Jaune picked up something from his plate and put it in his mouth. The end sticking out of his mouth. It was a finger. Slurping the rest of the finger down he smiled his bloody mouth at Ozpin. Ozpin immediately stood and backed up some distance keeping his eyes on Jaune. His hands were shaking some, his cane in his right hand. He was encountering something like the brothers. The _self-proclaimed gods_.

"Ah…Ah.. ah thinkin like that's a lil' blasphemous to ye olden ones ya know…" Jaune shook his finger at Ozpin. Jaune grinned a bit wider at Ozpin. "Ya know I've been tha only one to talk right now ya know… How bout ya share ya thoughts huh…" Jaune giggled like the child's body he possessed. Ozpin thought.

Ozpin sighed and sat at the chair in front of him again. If Jaune had wanted to do something harmful to him or others he would have already, although… that finger… "… Where did you get that…ah…" Ozpin did not want to talk about dismembered fingers this morning. So Jaune answered for him. "Ah one a those bandits… I can store things ya know…" Jaune grinned. Ozpin sighed somewhat relieved that the thing had not harmed anyone within Vale.

"… What do you want." Ozpin was not going to beat around the bush with a… a something. Ozpin was not fond of higher beings. "Nooooo Funnn…" Jaune pouted, though the voice threw the pout out. "FINE! I wanna be a hero.", The thing mumbled. Ozpin stared at the pout beginning to appear on the things face. "…What…?" Ozpin was dumbfounded. Jaune pouted further puffing his cheeks out and crossing his arms. " I'm bein' serious 'ere. It was what I wanted since I was me, ya know. Even after the whole 'thou art I, I art thou' thin' happened to me." It explained. It's eyes started to soften… becoming more human. " I stayed 'ere ya know… because I didn't know what ta do. I'm a contradiction. Somethin' that used to be mortal. Now I can tell ya what those two bastards 'ere up to and who's the bottom if ya wanted to know." The being started to explain to a shell-shocked Ozpin. It grinned. "… but knowin' everthin' is boooorin'. Plus I made a promise to my family ya know. To not lose what humanity I got left.", Jaune continued to speak to a very quiet Ozpin. "…and an Arc never goes back on their word." A determined glint entered its eyes. "Ya know you're a lot like me in a way," Jaune spoke to Ozpin. "You're a combination of the beings ya inhabit. Hell… I'll bet ya didn't know dis but there is a reason why ya get stuck in certain people's bodies. Not tha I'm a tell ya right now or anytime later… but what I'm tryin' to say is I'm both Jaune and _Jaune_. It's funny because when I merged with the… being it was both not created yet and had a history that it was predestined to be. But with just the slightest bit of chaos and a lot of dumbfuckery I became one and stole it from its destiny. Quite stupid if I'm honest with ya." Jaune sighed. Ozpin blinked. "…You… you are not what I expected this morning." "Ya to you and a lotta other people too." "…What?" "Ah don't worry bout it… so what I want is ta be a huntsman. And you're that headmaster thing for Beacon." Jaune's eyes glowed a soft blue as he mentioned his need. "So I sat 'ere thinkin' for a moment. I had already had a goal in mind now I just need ya permission. After all for me to work properly I gotta get sacrifices ya know." It spoke. "…But I didn't want ta do that ta … ya know normal people… so I saved my strength, and I thought." The being spoke. Ozpin blanched.

"… What do you mean sacrifices?", a horrified Ozpin thought. A being with probably fantastical powers had just told Ozpin in order to live it needed sacrifices. "Ah ah Ahhh. Now it ain't all like that ya know. Just need the flesh of what once was living to operate. Now, I know wha'cha thinkin' and your only half right. Humans are not necessarily anything I need to consume." Jaune waggled his finger at Ozpin. "… You mean Humans and Faunus correct?" Ozpin asked. "Faunus…? Oh you mean those humans with the extra parts! Nah, they just taste great!", Jaune laughed. "Animals work jus' fine. Grimm actually fill me even more. 'Specially after I put the fear of a god in them!" announced Jaune stepping on his chair. Blood still dribbled down his chin. Ozpin felt some relief come back to him. A small amount.

Puzzled Ozpin asked, " What do you mean? Grimm feel no emotion." Jaune sat back down and grinned at Ozpin. "And? What, just because you think that don't make it true." Jaune said. " Do ya think your ex would say the same?" Jaune looked genuinely interested in Ozpin's reply. Ozpin winced. " How much do you know?" Ozpin asked. Jaune blinked, then closed his eyes and sighed. A pale blue glow emanated from his eyes which turned a baleful yellow. Then It spoke. "… Knowledge for me is open with the right amount of sustenance. Should I will it, I could potentially wield all knowledge; of all that has ever occurred, to all that will occur. But," here the silted yellow reverted to blue, "… why would even a being such as I need or want that." A pause. " And again, as I have said before, an Arc never goes back on their word… But in order to understand my current form and presence within this universe, I did dabble in the history since its very creation. Some meaningless eons were skipped until the juicy bits came along. Such as the brothers for example." Ozpin gaped. " You mean that the brothers were not always… here?" asked a disbelieving Ozpin. "Ha, course not! Things come and go ya know! There is a reason why your planet is currently called Remnant! Not because of those two fuckwits! Ha!" Jaune started giggling. "But 'course, they did start your era of humanity. Honestly, things probably only started becoming interesting with them around in your universe. Monty only knows ya know…*snort*." Jaune started to chuckle until he started to tear up. Wiping away some fresh tears he looked at Ozpin. "But I doubt you wanna hear about some dead gods that you never heard 'bout." A shiver ran up Ozpin's back. That name had power in it. Best not think about it.

"…Anyways, you didn't answer my question. What would Salem say to Grimm having no 'emotion', huh? We both know while they have no souls so to speak, they definitely have behavior." Jaune raised an eyebrow. He grinned, " Salem certainly would like to hear your answer I'm sure." Ozpin frowned. "…She is not here, and I would… very much appreciate to not have a conversation of this subject." Jaune smirked and shook his head. "…You know you are playing exactly in their hands, right?" The boy said. Ozpin frowned further. " What do you mean?" "…You'll understand one day, Professor. Until then I'll be here, watching and waiting." Jaune turned back to his plate. It no longer had blood and gore upon it. Instead freshly baked cookies had appeared. Ozpin could no longer smell anything foul. "… I will stay here at The N.A.D. ward until the time is right. I've looked only a few years into the future and only towards myself as subject. I do have limits as to how I can use my foresight to my advantage after all. Killing and consuming 36 souls does sound like a lot… but having to contend with the contingencies of fate itself drains a growing boy like me." Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "… The scientist who were able to observe your cells suggested that you are forever in your youth. Is that true?" Ozpin asked. "… Indeed while I am immortal, I can bend reality to a certain extent. I can appear however I wish, ya know. But… honestly being in this body as it is makes me remember who I am. Where I'm from. Whoever wanted normal knees anyways. I'll be fine as I am, right now." Jaune explained. "Anywho. I can't really give ya any information unless ya wanna talk to fate herself. I'll be helping your cause anyhow along the way. Just know ya have a horror to help ya out. Come back to visit if ya want, but know I'm running on slim to empty because of my current morality. Blame that on the Saturday cartoons. And my family. Now I'll answer two more questions and ask ya to politely fuck off." Ozpin grimaced.

"… In how many years should I expect Salem's plans to unfold?" "Give or take seven ta nine years. She has something brewin', something big." Ozpin nodded his head and sipped his mug. He gained a thoughtful look. "….What will you do about Raven and her clan…?" Jaune tilted his head. "Fuck'em a new asshole." He exclaimed. "Now go ahead and fuck off. I got to get back in character. Gotta regain more of my mortality back. What you really talked to today was mostly _Jaune _and let me just say I'm not in a good mood. I'll be here till ya accept me in Beacon in 7 years. Might not want to let slip to anyone I'm here. Two buttholes catch wind and you'll have something foul come your way." Jaune grinned as Ozpin frowned. "…That was not a good pun." "Hey, that was perfect! I'll have you know not many other universes said that! Only an infinite amount!"

Ozpin stood to walk towards the door. "Just know it could've ended a lot more horribly if Jaune's family had died any other way than they had at that time. Your world will change to some extent by my being here, but I'll try not to stain it with my filth. You are correct to assume that though I am a child and newly born eldritch being, I am still a monster. Never forget that. Never. Do not tell anyone once you leave this room. The consequences are severe. Not just for you, but for everyone. I will raise both myself and _myself_ to impose the will and personality to help save your rock. If I seem different next we meet, know I have changed for the best outcome." Jaune stared at Ozpin's back. It need not be said what Jaune had implied. Ozpin sighed. He had just become a piece on a different board game. "Just so ya know it's Checkers." Ozpin shook his head and left. He had planning to do.

Jaune stopped eating the cookie in his hand. He stared down at the plate. Gods was he hungry. So Hungry. But… He was more than this… They both knew. They both knew he should not have prayed that day for a god to save him.


End file.
